Instant Messaging
by RocketFAN
Summary: OneShot: The boys have a cyber chat


**I****nstant messaging**

By RocketFAN

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Thunderbirds or it's characters

**A/N: I was bored an instant messaging with my friends and thought this would be a cute idea**

John Tracy sat in front of his computer aboard Thunderbird 5. He was so bored after 50 straight games of Solitaire, 30 games of Tetris, and 42 rounds of Stryker 3. He was just about to get up and leave when he heard a ding that informed him of an instant message.

**FLYBOY:** Hey! What's up space case?

John smiled at the name of his messenger. It was his older brother Scott.

**SPACECASE: **Hey Scott, how are things back on Earth?

**FLYBOY** Oh, fine… things have been kind of boring lately. The last rescue we went on was three days ago!! Gordon is driving me crazy with his lame ass practical jokes… LOL

FISHFACE HAS JOINED THE CONVERSATION

**FISHFACE: **HEY! If they're so lame, why do you laugh?! Now you hurt my feelings

(goes and cries in a corner)

**FLYBOY:** Awww … come on Gordy, I'm just playing with you. I love your jokes…

**SPACECASE:** Yeah, me too. I just don't get to experience them as much as Scott because dad never lets me come home GRRRR. I am going to kick Alan's ass next time he whines about having to come up here. If he weasels his way out of another tour, I swear to GOD!

**FISHFACE: **You know what a whiny crybaby he is. Dad always falls for his tricks… it's so disgusting… :-p

**FLYBOY: **Seriously…

BABYTRACY HAS JOINED THE CONVERSATION

**BABYTRACY:** Do you guys always talk about me when you think I am offline?

**SPACECASE:** Well, well, well… look who it is. The little rat that forced me to stay up here for another month!

**BABYTRACY:** It's not my fault, John… I had a bad cold and dad didn't want me to go up there sick…I'm sorry

**FISHFACE: **It's true, John. He didn't stop puking for like two days straight… and he was like always in the bathroom

**BABYTRACY: **Okay, Gordon… I think he gets it

**FISHFACE:** LOL

**SPACECASE: **Well you're okay now, so get your ass up here! I am so sick and tired of covering your shifts Alan

**BABYTRACY:** Wow, John! I have never seen you so grumpy before. What's wrong?

**SPACECASE:** I am just saying that this is the third month in a row that I have had to cover your shift and I am sick of it. I want to go home for a little while… I miss everyone…

**BABYTRACY:** Oh, now you're making me feel bad…

**FLYBOY: **Whoa, battle of the blondes!

**FISHFACE:** YEAH! WHOO!!

**SPACECASE: **Oh, be quiet Gordon

PIANOMAN HAS JOINED THE CONVERSATION

**PIANOMAN: **Hey guys

**FLYBOY: **Yay!! Virgil's here

**SPACECASE: **Hey Virgil

**PIANOMAN:** Hey John, how are you?

**SPACECASE: **Oh, I'm fine… I am just getting tired of being up here

**PIANOMAN:** Well Alan is in the next room from me. Want me to go and smack him for you?

**BABYTRACY:** You'll have to catch me first :-P

BABYTRACY HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION

**FLYBOY: **I wonder where he went??

**SPACECASE: **Probably went to go and cry to daddy

**FLYBOY: **No doubt

**FISHFACE:** Man it's so boring around here… zzzzzzzzzz………

**SPACECASE:** That's what I've heard

PRETTYINPINK HAS JOINED THE CONVERSATION

**PRETTYINPINK:** Well, hello boys

**FLYBOY: **Penny! How are you?

**FISHFACE: **Long time, no see, Penny

**PRETTYINPINK: **Likewise

**PIANOMAN:** How are things in London, Penny?

**PRETTYINPINK: **To be honest, quite boring

**FLYBOY:** Same here. We haven't been on a rescue in three days! Which I guess is technically a good thing when you think about it…

**FISHFACE: **Good point

BABYTRACY HAS JOINED THE CONVERSATION

**FLYBOY: **Welcome back, Alan!

**BABYTRACY: **Hey

**PIANOMAN: **Are you done pouting?

**BABYTRACY:** I wasn't pouting

**PRETTYINPINK: **Why hello, Alan

**BABYTRACY:** Penny! I didn't know you liked to IM

**PRETTYINPINK:** Well, I didn't even know you could do this kind of stuff until Brains showed me

how the last time he was here

**FLYBOY: **Cool

**PIANOMAN: **Awesome! Well, welcome to the Hi-Tech world, Penny!

**PRETTYINPINK: **Thank you, Virgil

**FLYBOY:** Hey John, are you still here?

**SPACECASE: **Yeah

**FLYBOY: **You haven't said anything in a while

**SPACECASE:** I'm watching satellite television from France

**FLYBOY: (**RAISED EYEBROW)

**PIANOMAN: **Satellite television from France?

**BABYTRACY:** I am assuming it is all in French, non

**FISHFACE:** :-)

**SPACECASE:** No Alan, they broadcast French TV in _ENGLISH! _Dork…

**BABYTRACY:** :-p

**PRETTYINPINK: **Oh, dear boys, I forgot I have an appointment with my hairdresser in a half hour! I must be going, but it was lovely chatting with you!

**FLYBOY: **See ya' Penny

**FISHFACE:** Bye bye

PRETTYINPINK HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION

**SPACECASE: **She has to see her hair dresser because she is not a natural blonde like me B-)

**FLYBOY: **John!

**SPACECASE:** It's true!

**BABYTRACY: **LOL

**FISHFACE: **LOL

**PIANOMAN: **He does have a point there, Scotty

**FLYBOY:** Really? I thought she was a true blonde! Could have fooled me

**SPACECASE: **I'm sorry, but true blonde's don't have brown roots… right Alan?

**BABYTRACY:** CAN I GET AN AMEN!!

**FISHFACE: **Blondes are boring… redheads are the coolest B-)

**PIANOMAN:** Right…. BOZO was pretty cool… LOL

**FISHFACE: **Don't hate… appreciate

**SPACECASE: **What the hell? You are such a dork, Gordo! … I miss you…

**BABYTRACY: **Here he goes trying to make me feel bad again

PAPATRACY HAS JOINED THE CONVERSATION

**PAPATRACY: **So this is where everyone is

**BABYTRACY:** Daddy!

**SPACECASE:** Hi, father

**PAPATRACY: **Hello, John

**FISHFACE: (**YAWNS) I'm sleepy

**FLYBOY: **Then go to bed

**FISHFACE: **Yeah, I think I will

**PAPATRACY:** I will be up in a minute to kiss you goodnight, Gordon

**FLYBOY: **Awwwwwww………..

**SPACECASE: **Will you be up in a minute to kiss _me_ goodnight too, dad?

**PAPATRACY:** I'm sorry your lonely, John. But I love you very much and I wish I could have all my boys home with me

**SPACECASE: **I know… I'm sorry

**FISHFACE: **Good night, guys

**FLYBOY:** Good night, Gordy

**PIANOMAN: **Night, BOZO… JK

**BABYTRACY:** See you in the next room, FISHFACE

BABYTRACY HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION

**SPACECASE: **Good night, little bro

FISHFACE HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION

**PIANOMAN:**I t is getting pretty late… I am going to hit the hay as well

**SPACECASE: **Awww… don't go Virg!

**PIANOMAN:** Sorry, John… I'm tired from all the excitement that has been taking place around here (JK!)

**FLYBOY: **(YELLS "GOOD NIGHT" THROUGH THE WALL)

**PIANOMAN:** He he… good night Scott. Good night, dad

**PAPATRACY: **Good night, Virgil

PIANOMAN HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION

**FLYBOY: **Man, no one around here can stay up anymore

**SPACECASE: **Tell me about it

**FLYBOY: **Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em I say

**SPACECASE:** NOOOO!!!!! Don't go, Scott!

**FLYBOY:** Sorry, John… I'm hungry and want food

**PAPATRACY: **You just ate, Scott

**FLYBOY: **I know… but I'm hungry again

**SPACECASE:** Awwwwwwwwww……. You're going to leave me……

**FLYBOY: **I'm sorry, John… I love you

**SPACECASE:** (SIGH) Good night, Scott… I love you, too

**PAPATRACY: **Aw…. my boys are so sweet

FLYBOY HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION

**SPACECASE: **Looks like it's just you and me, dad

**PAPATRACY: **Yeah

**SPACECASE: **I miss you

**PAPATRACY: **I miss you too, Johnny

**SPACECASE: **I wish I could come home soon

**PAPATRACY: **I promise you can come home next week. If I have to drag Alan up there myself, you will come home next week

**SPACECASE:-) **

**PAPATRACY: **Well, I better let you go and get some rest, John

**SPACECASE:** You're leaving me too?

**PAPATRACY: **Yeah, I'm sorry

**SPACECASE: **That's okay. I guess I'm pretty tired, too

**PAPATRACY: **Good night, John. I love you very much

**SPACECASE: **I love you too, dad. Good night

PAPATRACY HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION

"Well, I guess I'm on my own again," John said out loud as he logged off the computer and turned it off. He went and sat on his bed in the small bedroom he occupied while aboard Thunderbird 5 and pulled off his boots. He lied down with a deep sigh and closed his eyes. It was so nice to be able to talk to his brothers when he was up in space. Especially when he was feeling as lonely as he was today. But it still wasn't the same as being with them back home on Earth. At least he had something to look forward too, now: his dad's promised month at home.


End file.
